Going Up A Yonder
by Bluewolfspirit 8
Summary: This is my first song fic. It's a tragic story about Sasuke and Sakura warning! Suicide is involved rated just to be safe.


This is my first song fic. Every one Please enjoy! The couple is SasuSaku Sakura and Sasuke are both 20 years of age A tragedy Involving death & implied mental abuse

**Going Up a Yonder**

_**If any body asks you**_

Sakura sat on that bench she was left on those four years ago. She cried to herself wishing he would come back. Hoping her tears would carry her message to him through the wintry wind. Snow was falling all around her. She sat there wearing her usual red tank top pleated skirt and black shorts. She did not care how cold it was outside. She didn't care if she froze to death. She felt frozen ever since he had left her on that heart breaking day. 

_**Where I'm going**_

Sakura had left her spot on that concrete bench. She knew he was never going to return. She couldn't stand that thought. She cried herself to sleep every night. Wishing he would return and tell her that she was annoying and weak. She missed his heart breaking insults. She missed how he insulted her and broke her heart. She didn't care if he didn't love him. She didn't care if he wanted to see her die. She just wanted him to be happy. She just wanted to see him one last time. 

_**Where I'm going soon**_

But her wish was never going to come true. Sakura knew that it wouldn't. Her heart ache made her become insane. She no longer slept at night insomnia caused hallucinations of that raven haired love. How her false visions revealed him in his same old outfit walking towards her. Giving her a hug and telling her that he was there to stay forever. 

_**So if you wanna know**_

She hated that her mind constantly tricked her. But what she hated the most was that she still loved that heart breaking bastard. How his last words continued to haunt her ears. His voice the only thing she'd ever heard. She grew motionless. Her heart had frozen over, and so had her mind. She couldn't tell when her dreams stopped and when reality began.

_**Where I'm going**_

She knew what she had to do. She knew everything had to end if she wanted any peace. With her body gone she could watch over Sasuke forever and he would never have to know that she would protect him from the next life. "It's for the sake of everyone's happiness. I'm just a burden to every one. There's no point in going on. I'll stop here and continue later." She convinced herself as she entered her small apartment. She walked over to a small desk where she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

_**Where I'm going**_

She began writing. She wrote as tears stained the paper along with her pale, ivory face. Her once lively jade eyes were now truly dull. No life danced within her. Not any more. It will never dance again by the time daybreak comes. She will have gone to watch over her love Sasuke.

_**Real soon**_

She took the note that she had just written and read it. 

_Dear everyone,_

_I can't continue here I'm only a burden to my loved ones and my country. It will be better for all of us if I leave. I'll watch over all of you in the next world. I have tried to continue here on this cold and terrible world. So I'll say my last goodbye and continue going on in the next world. _

_Good bye everyone I love all of you._

_-Sakura. _

_**I'm going up a yonder**_

"Perfect." She spoke herself as she pinned the note to her wall above her bed post hoping someone would read it after she had died. She then grabbed a kunai out of her shuriken pouch and held it to her broken, no, shattered heart. She was no longer alive on the inside, and decided it was better for the outside to be the same. "Goodbye everyone" She whispered to the moon as she looked out her window whilst sitting on her bed. With those last two words She plunged the kunai into her chest. Not making a single noise.

_**To be with my lord**_

Blood dripped from the kunai Sakura pulled it out of her as she felt her blood pouring out of her heart and chest. She leaned back against her head board and closed her eyes. "I still love you Sasuke-kun" She had whispered those last four words before she died.

_**I'm going up a yonder**_

He now lifeless body lay on her blood soaked bed. Her once cherry blossom colored hair now matted with crimson blood. Her eyes were closed and a small smile pulled at her lips.

_**To be with my lord**_

Sasuke sat in a hotel room contemplating over the death of his brother. How his blood still sputtered the white shirt he was wearing. The image of a certain pink haired kunoichi imprinting his mind forever. He loved her. He always had loved her. She and the rest of team seven was the only family he had left. And he felt he didn't deserve them as a family, not even as friends. He was a liar to them. He was a failure in their eyes. '_I don't deserve to continue living_' he thought to himself. 

_**If I can take the pain **_

He hated what he had become he hated seeing that Sakura girl in his dreams every night. She haunted him. Ever since he had left Konoha that pink haired kunoichi haunted his every being. 

_**The heart ache that it brings**_

He hated himself for leaving her. He knew it would have been too dangerous to bring her along with him. His heart ached for her. To have her annoyingly hug him when she saw him walking towards the training grounds. 

_**There's comfort that in knowing**_

The only comfort he had for himself was the dark. The icy and dark corners of his heart was his only comfort. Or so he thought. He wished he could hear the velvety smooth voice of Sakura Haruno. 

_**I'll soon be home**_

He decided that it was now time for him to leave this god forsaken world he called life. He didn't want one more thing to do with it. 

_**If god gives me grace**_

Sasuke stood and walked to his hotel desk picking up a pen and a piece of paper. And he began writing.

_**I'll run this race**_

Once Sasuke had finished writing the note he too read it.

Dear everyone,

This life has been filled with hate, anger, and pain from the start. I don't deserve to continue living. I don't deserve to be loved. Whoever finds this note please send it to Konoha and have the Hokage give it to Sakura; I want her to know how I have truly felt about her since the very beginning. I love you Sakura. I always have and I always will. I'll help you get stronger while I stay in the next world. 

- Sasuke 

_**And soon I'll see my savior**_

"It's adequate. I have nothing to say to people anyway." Sasuke said as he stood up from his desk seat and pinned his suicide note to the wall above his bed. With everything done Sasuke began forming hand seals. 

_**Face to face**_

He blue lightning formed his hand and the chidori was made. Sasuke gazed at the blue lightning and plunged it into his heart. Making his death quick and painless. But he'd much rather have had his death slow and painful. '_I've killed myself with my secret weapon the same weapon I have used to kill many of my loved ones. It was a perfect end to a perfect hell.'_ Sasuke thought as the chidori was rammed into him. 

_**I'm going up a yonder**_

Sasuke lay on his side staring at the wall. Blood seeped from his chest and soaked the bed. He could feel himself slipping away. "I love you Sakura-Chan" Those were the last words he whispered before He died.

_**To be with my lord**_

Both Sasuke and Sakura died that night. 

_**My lord**_

The next day in the early morning one of the hotel maids knocked on the door to Sasuke's room. "House keeping" she said before opening the door. She turned the corner of the room before nearly jumping out of her skin out of shock. "Oh dear Kami!" She yelped in alarm. It was a sight of blood and sadness. She found the note and read it. She began to cry afterwards his not had touched her heart. She did not know how sad and harsh the world had truly become.

_**If anybody asks you**_

On that same day only during the early afternoon. Naruto knocked on Sakura's apartment door. "Sakura-Chan it's Naruto are you Ok?" He asked. He got no reply. Naruto got worried and opened the door and walked inside. "Sakura?" He called out wishing she would reply. Once he got to the bedroom he found Sakura' s blood soaked body. 

_**Where I'm going**_

"SAKURA!" Naruto shouted shaking her lifeless body. "Sakura no! breath Sakura please!" Naruto continued to shake her and found it useless. He looked up from her body and found her note.

_**Where I'm going soon**_

Naruto read her suicide not in tears. "Why Sakura?" he asked her as he looked back down at her body. Tears streamed down his face as he hugged the girl he loved since he had met her at the academy. 

_**So if you wanna know**_

"Goody bye Sakura-Chan." Naruto whispered in her ear.

_**Where I'm going**_

Naruto cried as he ran towards Tsunade's office. "Lord Hokage!" Naruto barged into her office as he spoke to her with urgency. Tears were still streaming down his face. "It's Sakura she's…" Naruto I don't have time for this right now. Spit it out what's wrong?" Tsunade said. "Sakura's dead!" Naruto replied as he leaned back against the wall sliding down it and curling up to continue crying. 

_**Where I'm going real soon**_

A young black haired boy with blue eyes ran through a field of flowers. Looking for a good tree to climb. He tripped over a rock when he saw tow figures walking through the field. A tall man with raven black hair. Attached to his arm was a beautiful pink haired girl just a head shorter than he was. They walked side by side past the young boy, and disappeared into the sunlight.

_**Goin' home.**_

So how did you like the book? I know it was a little different and I changed the words of the song a little otherwise I would have had more of a song and not fan fiction to compliment it. So please

**Read and Review! **

Thank you very much! 

- Spirit. 


End file.
